


Out/In

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[imported from Tumblr circa 2012] A reaction to issue #8 of the 2011 series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out/In

“I just  _froze_  and I-”

“I know.”

“We were at a  _memorial service_  for-”

“David, I know.”

“I don’t want to get too personal with everyone, and if they knew they’d-”

“David. Dave. Davey.” Hartley tilted his lover’s head up, palms on the darker man’s cheeks. “I know. I understand. You don’t have to explain.”

A flood of grateful, relieved emotion washed over him, and his shoulders untensed. “But you looked so… _ashamed_  of me. Disappointed in me.” Hart sighed, breath ghosting over David’s eyelids as their foreheads touched.

“I forgot, for a second, that you’re not like me. You’re not open with it, yet. Not entirely comfortable in your own skin, at least around people who can’t just tell. And you never will be, if I try to force you to pretend like you are.” And there it was. One of the things David loved most about the musician. Hart wasn’t shouting it from the mountaintops, but he was  _out_. David…wasn’t. And Hart didn’t mind. 

Pulling Hart up to his knees astride his lap, David buried his face in the crisp white material of his boyfriend’s shirt.

“I  _love_  you. So much. And I’m sorry.” He glanced up, almost nervously, into Hart’s smiling face. “You’re more than just my friend.” Hart laughed breathlessly, lifting an arm off of David’s back to stroke the side of his face.

“I know, love. Glad to hear it.”


End file.
